


Daylight December Collection

by Annablue



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think I've proof read any of these, Major character death - Freeform, a little possession, all one shots, jlaire, lots of Jlaire, some dead characters, suicide in day 17, tags will be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annablue/pseuds/Annablue
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the Daylight December prompts list. There'll probably be a bit of everything in here
Relationships: Group Friendship - Relationship, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & ARRRGH!!!, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Kudos: 39





	1. Day 1: For the Glory

Morgana stood over Jim, hands glowing with energy. Jim struggled as he tried to push himself off the ground, head pounding. Morgana knelt in front of him, cupping his face with her clawed hand.

“It’s all over, Trollhunter.” She said, her voice smooth as silk as she caressed Jim’s cheek. “You’ve lost.”

Jim’s vision swam as he stared up at her. He pulled out of her hand. “No.” He rasped. 

“Your friends are gone. Your family is gone. The trolls are dead.” Morgana said, reaching towards him again. “All because of you.”

Tears slid from Jim’s eyes as he bowed his head. Even with his troll strength, he’d been unable to save them. They were gone, because he couldn’t protect them.

“There, there.” Morgana hushed. “You could join them, just give up. That’s all you have to do.”

Jim felt her brush a tear from his cheek, and a growl crawled up his throat. Morgana took a step back, eyes widening as Jim gathered the last of his strength, rising to his feet. Eclipse appeared in his hand. 

“ Maybe I failed to save them, but I won’t let their sacrifices be in vain.” Jim snarled.

He lunged, swinging his sword at her prosthetic hand. Morgana blocked, two small, curved blades appearing in her hands as she fought to ward off her attacker. 

Jim ran at her again and again, beating her hard and fast. Hardly a second passed between waves of blows. Jim saw red, focusing his rage and using it to his advantage as Strickler had taught him to.

Jim swung his sword at Morgana’s legs, knocking her to her knees. He stood over her, waiting for her to rise, but she didn’t. Morgana panted, head bowed. 

“Why do you still fight for Merlin?” Morgana asked, pulling herself to her feet. “After all he’s done to you, why do you still fight his battles?”

“This isn’t about him, not anymore.” Jim stood up to his full height, towering over Morgana. “This stopped being about him a long time ago.” Jim placed his hand, his human hand, over the amulet on his chest. 

“You’re Merlin’s champion.” Morgana scoffed, her hands closing around her golden knives. “You praise his name with every incantation. How is this not about him?” 

Jim shut his eyes. Claire’s face swam into view behind his eyelids. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes, short hair pinned back in its many clips. Toby came next, green eyes sparkling with laughter, his grin wide and contagious. His mom, scrubs dirty and rumpled, hair disheveled, a tired smile on her lips. Blinky, then ARRRGH!!!, then Strickler, Nomura, and Draal.

“It’s about my family.” Jim whispered, meeting Morgana’s eyes. “This whole time, I’ve been fighting for them, not for Merlin.” Jim growled, Eclipse flashing into existence. “And you killed them!” He roared.

Jim charged forward, meeting Morgana in a shower of sparks. “This was never for the glory of Merlin!” Jim yelled. He beat her back, angry tears burning his eyes. “It was for the glory of Toby!” Morgana stalled, and Eclipse sliced through her prosthetic hand. “For the glory of Claire!” Jim shoved her back, slamming the hilt of his sword into her head. “For my mom! For Blinky and ARRRGH! For Strickler and Nomura! For Draal!” 

Morgana was on the ground, looking at Jim with fear filled eyes. Her helmet was cracked and dented, her armor blood stained and marred. Jim stared down at her.

“That’s the difference, between you and me.” Jim said. “You fought for your own personal gain. You didn’t have anyone to love, anything to fight for. I did.” Jim raised his sword over her head. “Goodbye Morgana. You lose.”

Jim thrust his sword down, and Morgana was no more.


	2. Day 2: Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's day 2. This ones a little dark, but not too bad. Enjoy!

Jim grunted as he was knocked to the floor, Gunmar bearing over him. Jim scrambled back on his hands and knees as Gunmar approached, Decimaar blade in hand. 

“Did you really think you could get away so easily?” Gunmar threw his head back, laughing as he pointed his sword at Jim’s chest. “Fool, there is no escape. You will stay here with me, as my first human slave!”

Jim shivered as smokey blue light fell from the blade, washing over him in waves. 

Come to me, a Gunmars voice whispered in his ear. Let me remake you.

Jim wanted to let him. He wanted to turn from his friends and accept Gunmars offer. Humanity was heading towards extinction anyway? Why not help the more dominant species? 

Jim shook himself. “No!” He shouted, a helmet forming around his head. The Decimaar blades intrusive thoughts faded.

Gunmar roared. The blue wisps falling from his blade grew in opacity as they wrapped itself around Jim.

Join us. I can make you strong. You will be my dark champion. 

“No! Get away!” Jim screamed. He tried to pull away- but did he really want to?- No, he had to get away. He couldn’t let Gunmar win- but what if he’s right? What if i’m better off with him?

Jim screamed in despair, clutching at his head. “Get out of my head! Go away!” 

Gunmar gave a throaty chuckle as he pulled the Decimaar blade back. The blue light faded and Jim was able to turn away. The faceplate of his helmet retracted, giving Jim room to breathe. 

“Having fun, Trollhunter? Want some more?” 

Blue light washed over Jim, and the thoughts were back before his armor could react. Give up. Let Gunmar win. You’re better off. The world is better off. 

But it’s not, Jim thought. Gunmar will kill everyone, no one will be safe. 

Give in. Jim’s helmet disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The intrusive thoughts grew louder, drowning out his own. His will began to slip as the Decimaar blades power washed over him.

Jim saw Toby and Claire,shouting as they strained to get past the lone Gumm Gumm holding them back. A whimper slipped Jims lips as he met his friends eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Jim croaked. An unsettling cold settled over Jim as the blue wisps turned gold, flowing back into Gunmars sword. The amulet flared for a second, giving Jim one last wave of warmth before it went black. Ice settled in Jim’s bones, and even though the blade was no longer on, Jim couldn’t find the will to move.

“Rise.” Gunmar demanded. Jim felt his limbs slowly begin to unfurl of their own accord. He pushed himself to his feet, standing at attention.

Gunmar turned, pointing the Decimaar blade at Jim’s friends. The smile Gunmar gave him made bile creep up his throat.

“Kill them.”


	3. Day 3: Awesome Sauce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but good enough. works for me

“Put it down right there.” Toby said. ARRRGH!!! put the salvaged stove in the corner of the room. Toby ran over and began to play with the dials. 

“It works!” Toby grinned. He peered around the backside, seeing the jumble of different colored crystals wired into the back. “I don’t know how it works, but it works!”

ARRRGH!!! held out his fist and Toby bumped it. “Thanks Wingman.” 

Toby ran around the room, checking to make sure the sink worked and that the fridge was stocked. He ran a hand over the smooth stone counters, stopping when he came to the cutting board. A brand new knife sat next to it, its edge nice and sharp. Toby looked at it for a second, and picked it up. 

“Hey ARRRGH!!!, watch this!” Toby held the knife in his fingers, attempting to twirl it the way he’d always seen Jim do. The knife flew from his hand, impaling itself inches from ARRRGH!!!’s arm. 

“Oops. Sorry.” Toby said sheepishly as ARRRGH!!! pulled the knife out of the wall, handing it back to Toby, who carefully put it back on the counter.

“Hey TP, you ready?” Claire asked, peeking her head around the door. “There’s quite a crowd out here. Jim’s having a hard time keeping the trolls back.”

Toby took a deep breath, glancing back at ARRRGH!!!, who nodded.

“Yeah.” Toby let his breath out. “I’m ready.”

He stepped out of the kitchen, walking through the large dining area full of troll sized tables and chairs. A large cloth hung over the door, blocking the outside from sight. Toby ducked under it, meeting Jim on the other side. Toby gulped as he saw the masses of trolls gathered on the other side.

“Ready?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Toby gave him a grin. “Yep. I’m ready.”

Jim sheathed his sword and stepped aside, letting Toby out in front of him. Toby gripped the cloth in front of the door.

“Welcome, welcome, one and all!” Toby announced. “Thank you all for coming out tonight. And now, for what you’ve all been waiting for…”

Toby yanked down the sheet, revealing the storefront. The trolls gasped as they saw the glowing taco sign hanging above the door.

“Toby’s Awesome Sauce Tacos is now open for business!”


	4. Day 4: Keep it Crispy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post eternal night. Jim gets ahold of another grit shaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if anything sounds weird. It’s really late and I did not proofread

“Fair Claire, I require your assistance!”

  
Claire started as Blinky burst into her room. He doubled over, gasping as Claire put her book down.

“What is it Blink?” Claire asked, putting her hand on his arm.“What’s going on.”

  
“It’s Master Jim!” Blinky told her, straightening up. Claire froze.

  
“What did he do? Is he hurt?” Claire’s heart pounded as she inched towards the door.  
“No, worse.” Blinky said.

Something clanged loudly outside the cave door and Claire swung around to stare as Jim’s voice floated through the walls.

  
“Wassup guys! This is your daily reminder to keep it crispy!”

  
Claire turned to Blinky, eyes wide. “No.”

  
“I’m afraid so. Master Jim has gotten his hands on another Grit Shaka. I tried to take it from him but-“

  
“No worries Blink, I’ll take care of this one.” Claire rolled up her sleeves as she marched to she marched towards the door.

  
“JAMES LAKE JUNIOR!” Claire shouted. She scanned the cavernous space that was New Trollmarket, searching for her boyfriend amongst the masses of trolls. Man, he’d disappeared quick.

  
“JIM! GET OVER HERE-” Claire yelped as Jim dropped from above, landing in front of her.

  
“You called?” Jim flashed her a toothy grin and bowed. Claire’s eyes fastened of the glowing green charm dangling from his neck.

  
Jim noticed her staring. “Hey, I got this back! Pretty cool, right?” He fingered the charm, distracted by its dull green glow.

  
Claire cleared her throat loudly, getting Jim’s attention.

“Remember last time you put that on?” she started.

  
“Yeah!” Jim grinned. “It was awesome! I was so crispy and-”  
“And you tried to battle Bular? And you almost got yourself killed?”

  
Jim’s smile faded a little. “Well, yeah, but come on! It felt so good! It still feels good!”

  
“Jim.” Claire said patiently. “Give me the Grit Shaka.”

  
Jim took a step back, a hand gripping the necklace protectively.“No, it’s mine.”

  
“Please Jim, don’t make this difficult.” Claire sighed. Jim retreated another step, a wicked grin forming on his face. If he took off, there was no way she’d catch him.

  
“Fine, you win.” She told him, a plan forming in her mind. She took a small step towards Jim. “You can keep the Grit Shaka.”

  
“Really?” Jim looked at her hopefully. “You’re not going to try to take it.”

  
Claire was in front of him now, smiling sweetly. “No, of course not. It’s yours.”

  
Jim closed his eyes, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Claire smiled against his lips as she snaked her hand up his armored chest, gripping the Grit Shaka. In one fluid movement, Claire pulled away from Jim, yanking the Grit Shaka off his neck.

  
A shudder ran through Jim’s body. His eyes blinked open, and he looked around.

  
“Claire? What’s going on?”

  
Claire held up the Grit Shaka, dangling it from her fist. She felt a little satisfaction as he blushed.

  
“Care to tell me where this came from?”

  
“Um, well…” Jim replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

  
Claire laughed, pecking his lips. “Just promise never to do it again, okay?”

  
Jim laughed with her. “Yeah, of course.”

  
Claire dropped the Grit Shaka, smashing it under her foot. “Good. Now come on, let’s show Blinky you’re alright.”


	5. Day 5: Wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, I guess I forgot to post this yesterday. Here ya go!

First day of summer school. Toby had known he would end up here, yet it still seemed like a bad stroke of luck. While everyone else got to sit around and play video games, he had to make up for time lost while trollhunting. It didn’t seem fair, to save the world and still get stuck with summer school.

ARRRGH!!! nudged Toby gently through the school door. At least ARRRGH!!! was there with him, covered in layers upon layers of blankets to protect him from the sun.

“Get over with.” ARRGH!!! advised, squeezing himself into the building and shaking off his blanket layer.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Toby agreed. “But it’s still not fair that I’ve got to go to summer school while Jim and Claire get to travel the US!”

“Luck of the draw.” ARRRGH!!! shrugged. They made their way across the school to the designated classroom, having to take a few detours to avoid the rays of sun that occasionally split the halls.

“What is that thing doing here?” A voice called from behind them. Toby and ARRRGH!!! turned to see Seamus walking towards them.

“ARRRGH!!! is not a thing.” Toby growled. “He’s a troll, and he has permission to attend summer school, so beat it.”

Seamus laughed, towering over Toby. “Trolls don’t exist. That thing is a mutant monster.”

Toby grit his teeth, hands clenched into fists. He pulled his arm back, ready to sock Seamus in the face. ARRRGH!!! put a hand on Toby’s shoulder, turning him away and ushering him away from Seamus.

“Not worth it.” ARRRGH!!! rumbled. “Trouble.”

“But-”

“No. Not worth it.”

Toby sighed. “Fine.”

“Hey Domzalski.” Seamus’s shouted. Toby whirled around. Seamus was standing right behind him, arm drawn back, hand forming a fist. Before Toby even had time to react, ARRRGH!!! had pulled him behind his arm, blocking Seamus’s punch.

ARRRGH!!! pushed Seamus away, throwing him to the floor. “Leave!” ARRRGH!!! bellowed, his carvings lighting up. “Now!”

Seamus got to his feet and ran off down the hallway, shooting terrified glances over his shoulder.

“Toby okay?” ARRRGH!!! asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Wingman.”

ARRRGH!!! was quiet for a minute. “Am I a monster?” He asked. “Boy was scared of me.”

“No! Of course not! That guy was just a jerk, he had it coming. You’re not a monster. You’re my Wingman.”

ARRRGH!!! smiled. “Wingman.” He held out a fist. Toby knocked it with his own.

“Come on, let’s get to class. We don’t want to be late on the first day!”

Toby climbed into ARRRGH!!!’s back and they took off down the hall, heading for the classroom.


	6. Day 6: Best Friends

Toby glared at Jim from across the lunch table. Him and Claire were holding a whispered conversation, sneaking sideways glances at Toby, but otherwise completely leaving him out. They’d been doing this a lot recently, going places without him, whispering into each other’s ear. As much as it annoyed him that Claire was ignoring him, it was Jim’s absence that bugged him the most. He’d hardly talked with his best friend at all in at least a week. Toby scowled, picking at his nearly inedible food. 

Clearing his throat loudly, Toby stared pointedly at his friends. They glanced at him, then Jim leaned forward and whispered something into Claire’s ear, causing her to chuckle.

Toby slammed his plate down on the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, feeling the eyes following him out but not really caring. He’d thought they were both his friends. He’d thought Jim was his best friend. They’d known each other forever, been through so much together, only for Claire to come from nowhere and take him away. 

Were they making fun of him? The way Jim had glanced at him and Claire had laughed? Was it at him? Toby’s eyes welled as he walked quickly to his locker. He knew he wasn’t as fast or strong or smart as them, but for them to make fun of him? Jim would never, right?

Toby opened his locker, pretending to dig something out of the back corner as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Jim was ditching him for Claire. After everything, Jim chose his crush over his best friend. Toby sniffled quietly, rubbing at his eyes.

“Toby!” Jim called. Toby jumped, knocking his head against the locker. He heard Jim approach, refused to acknowledge his presence as he continued to rummage through his locker.

“Toby, what’s wrong? Why did you storm out like that?’

Toby had had enough. He pulled out of his locker, slamming it shut. “Why do you care? Why don’t you go back to Claire, I’m sure she’s missing you.”

“What?” Jim said, the confusion evident in his voice. 

“You heard me. Just go back to your girlfriend.”

“Toby, please.” Jim begged. “Just tell me what’s going on.” 

“Oh, I’ll tell you what’s going on.” Toby walked right up to Jim, poking a finger at his chest. “You’ve been so busy with Claire that you’ve completely forgotten about me! I haven’t gotten to talk to you all week! What does that say? You just walk around with Claire, whispering about who knows what, and I’m just supposed to stand by and pretend I’m a-okay with that? Well, I’m not!” Toby stepped back, grabbing his backpack off the floor. “I get it, you’d rather hang out with Claire than me. It’s fine, I’ll just go find some new friends.” 

Toby turned and began to walk away, only to stop as he heard Jim speak up.

“Tobes…” Jim’s voice wavered slightly. Toby turned back to face him, surprised to find tears gathering in Jim’s eyes.

“Tobes, I didn’t mean to, we were only…” Jim stopped, wiping his eyes. “I’m not ditching you for Claire.. You’re my best friend Tobes, you know that. That’s never going to change.”

“But what about Claire?” Toby found himself asking, tears stinging his eyes.

“Claire’s a good friend.” Jim said, looking away. “I really like her, and I think she likes me. Who knows, someday we might date.” He looked back at Toby. “But she’s never going to replace you, Tobes. No one could ever do that.”

Toby dropped his bag, walking back over to Jim. He saw the sincerity in his friends’ eyes and smiled, throwing his arms around him. Jim hugged him back. Toby pulled back a few minutes later.

“What have you guys been talking about anyway?” Toby asked, grabbing his bag as they made their way back into the school.

“Guess.” 

“Uh, troll stuff?”

“If we were talking about troll stuff, we wouldn’t keep it from you Tobes.”

“Tacos?”

“Why would we be talking about tacos?”

“Come on!” Toby complained, “Give me a hint!”

“Fine.” Jim chuckled. “What’s coming up next week?”

Toby had to think for a minute before the lightbulb went off. “My birthday! Wow, I’ve really lost track of time. Wait, you guys are planning something for my birthday, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Jim said, but the small smile on his face said it all. “Come on, let’s hurry. Lunch is almost over.”

Toby grinned, hurrying after Jim. Man, his friends were the best.


	7. Day 7: Darkness

No one has ever survives the deep, the voices echoed in Jim’s head as he tried to make out his surroundings. No troll has ever come back. A red light flared to life above him, a growl echoing through the chasm. 

“No.” Jim’s voice quivered. The red light grew a form, arms and legs sprouting from the ball of light. The light condensed, shaping a larger, more trollish version of Jim.

The halfbreed creature dropped to the ground. It stood over Jim, slit pupiled eyes filled with menace. Jim summoned Daylight to his hand, trembling. The creature let out another guttural growl and charged. Daylight met Eclipse in a shower of sparks.

_Did you really think you could escape me? _It’s voice hissed in Jim’s ear. It pinned Jim against a rock. _No one ever truly escapes. _____

__

__

____

____

The monster swung Eclipse at Jim’s neck. Jim blocked it, retreating as the halfbreed drew closer, it’s sword swinging hard and fast. It knocked Jim off his feet with a sweep of it’s leg and smiled devilishly.

“I beat you!” Jim cried. He curled up on himself, shuddering. “I beat you.” He whimpered. 

Trollish Jim stood over Jim. It leaned down, turning Jim’s head until he was looking it in the eyes. _You really thought you could get rid of me? _It laughed. _I’m a part of you. _It raised Eclipse over Jim, bringing it down on his head.____

_____ _

_____ _

Jim woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in bed. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead and moved to wipe it away. A flash of movement cauth his eye and he froze, his eyes locked on to something staring at him from the shadows. The trollish version of his own face glared at him, it’s reptilian eyes glowing a pale yellow, lips curled in a sickening smile. 

Jim screamed, scrambling for his lamp. The light clicked on, revealing his empty room. Jim buried his face in his hands, weeping silently.

“It’s not real.” Jim whispered, forcing himself to take deep breaths. “It was just a dream.”

Jim didn’t get any more sleep that night


	8. Day 8: Late Night Study Session

Claire stepped out of a portal, landing on Jim’s porch. She adjusted her grip on the books stacked in her arms. She reached out, ringing the doorbell. Barely a minute passed before a shadow crossed the window and Barbara opened the door.

“Hello Claire. Here for Jim?” Barbara smiled, stepping back to let Claire into the house. 

“Yep. He said he needed some help with his algebra, so I offered to come help him.”

“I’m sure he appreciates it. He’s been struggling to keep up recently, more than usual…”

Claire chuckled nervously. “I’m sure he’ll be alright. I’ll help get through.” 

Barbara gave her a small smile. “Thank you Claire, that means a lot. Jim should be up in his room. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks Barbara, I will.” Claire gave a half wave, running up the stairs. She stopped in front of Jim’s door, giving a quick tap on the door. Jim didn’t respond. Claire frowned, knocking a little harder. When even that failed to get a response, Claire banged her fist loudly on the door. 

A strangled yelp came from somewhere in the room. Claire smiled, hearing Jim’s footsteps as he crossed the room to let her in.

“What’s going on?” Jim mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. His hair was disheveled, a small red line ran across his cheek, as it’d been pressed against something. Claire saw the dark circles under his eyes as he looked up, giving her a tired smile.

“Hey Claire, what’re you doing here?” He held the door open, inviting her inside. 

“I’m supposed to help you study, remember?” Claire told him. She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Jim facepalmed.

“Ugh, I forgot! Hold on, my books are here somewhere.” 

Claire sat down on Jim’s bed, setting out her books as Jim rummaged around the room, looking for his. He finally pulled it out from behind his desk. With a sigh of relief. He plopped down on the bed next to Claire, opening his book. He yawned as he rifled through the pages.

“What’s the page number?” Jim asked. 

“45.” Claire glanced over at him. “You okay? You look pretty tired.”

“I’m fine.” He said, biting back another yawn. “I dozed off for a few minutes before you showed up, that’s all.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Claire gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Okay, let’s get started…”

Claire talked him through equation after equation, showing him all the little trick she’d picked up through the year. For the first hour Jim responded often, asking questions and distracting her with random conversation. After that, his responses slowed until they were reduced to one every couple minutes. Finally, he stopped responding altogether. 

Claire jumped as she felt a warm weight settle on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, trying to see what it was. Jim had slumped against her side, his head laying on her shoulder. Claire rolled her eyes, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. He gave a quiet hum, burying his face deeper into her shoulder.

“Maybe we should call it quits. It’s getting pretty late.” Claire said, wrapping her arms around her tired boyfriend. She felt Jim nod, cuddling closer to her side. Claire kissed his forehead and pulled away. Jim watched her, eyes half closed, as she cleared the papers and books off his bed, piling it all on the desk. She came back to his side, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“Come on, time for bed.” she muttered. He leaned into her hand, letting her help him lay back in bed. Claire pulled the blanket up to his chin, tucking him in. She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through Jim’s soft hair. He closed his eyes, humming contentedly.

“G’night Claire.” He murmured. Claire smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Goodnight Jim.” She whispered. Claire stood,grabbing her books off the desk as she turned to leave. She looked back, smiling at her boyfriends sleeping form. She clicked the light off and slipped silently out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for a good chance to write some Jlaire. finally got it :)


	9. Day 9: Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't proofread, because I again decided to wait until the late at night to write, but here is the next day!

Jim grabbed one of Blinky’s four hands, laughing as he pulled the troll out into the canal. The sun had set hours earlier and, with training done, it was time for some fun.

“Come on Blink!” Jim shouted. He had exchanged his blue turtleneck for a waterproof jacket and wrapped a maroon colored scarf around his neck.

Blinky chuckled, following Jim out. Jim looked up and down the canal, the smile on his face fading.

“Toby and Claire said they’d meet us here, but I don’t-” Jim cut off as a snowball flew from behind the bridge’s legs, smacking him on the side of the face. Jim brushed the snow off his scarf, smiling slyly as he gathered snow in his hands. “Arm yourself Blinky. I think we’re under attack.”

“With what?” Blinky asked. “Who’s attacking?” another snowball flew from behind the bridge, striking Blinky’s nose. He huffed, clawing the snow off. Jim put a snowball in one of Blinky’s unoccupied hands. Blinky looked at Jim, eyebrows raised. Jim held a finger to his lips, slowly making his way towards the bridge. Blinky shrugged, following behind.

Jim stopped by the bridges support, counting back from three with his fingers. When he reached zero, Jim jumped behind the support, throwing his snowball. Blinky followed in suit, running behind the support beam and throwing his snowballs blindly. Two of his balls hit Toby, crouched down a little up the bank. Claire stood behind him, aiming a snowball at Jim.

Blinky shoved Jim to the ground as Claire let her snowball fly. Jim laughed, shaking snow out of his hair. 

“Oh, it is on.” 

Blinky and Jim built a small base, hiding behind it as they stockpiled snowballs. Then the battle began. Snowballs flew through the air as the teens and Blinky attacked each other. Jim and Blinky fought hard, driving Toby and Claire back.

“Surrender!” Jim cried, brandishing a snowball. “We have you cornered!”

“Oh, but you haven’t cornered all of us.” Toby said, a sly smile on his lips.

A roar echoed down the canals. Jim turned, eyes widening in surprise as ARRRGH!!! slid down the canals slope. The resulting avalanche swept over Jim, depositing him down the hill in a large pile of snow. 

“Good show, old friend!” Blinky laughed. 

“Who’s side are you on?” Jim asked, struggling to climb out of the pile. Blinky pulled him out, setting Jim on his feet. 

The battle resumed full force, three against two. Both sides put up a fight. Before long the teens began to shiver, sitting behind Jim and Blinky’s snow fort as ARRRGH!!! and Blinky continued the fight on the other side.

“Introducing ARRRGH!!! and Blink to snowball fights.” Jim said, scooting closer to Claire. "Not our best idea." He tried to bury his face in her shoulder, but she yelped, pushing him away.

“Your nose is cold!” She exclaimed. 

“Sorry.” Jim muttered. He crossed his arms, curling in on himself. Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Fine.” She said, wrapping an arm around Jim’s shoulders. He leaned into her, cuddling close for warmth.

“I’m going to turn into a Toby-sickle.” Toby whined. “I’m freezing!” He peered over the fort wall. “They’re still at it.” He sighed, plopping back down.

“Let’s just go.” Jim muttered. “They’ll go in eventually.”

They rose to their feet, shaking themselves off. 

“We’re going home!” Toby yelled, waving. “Bye!”

Jim and Claire waved with him, but the trolls didn’t seem to hear as they continued to belt each other with snowballs. The three teens shrugged, setting off towards home.


	10. Day 10: Bookworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, but at least i've gotten it done at a decent time today!

“No, that symbol is the equivalent of an english ‘H’, not an ‘N’.” Blinky told the teens. They groaned, shaking their heads in defeat.

“You weren’t too far off.” Blinky consoled. “It’s just a lot of memorization. If you can memorize each symbols sound, you’ll be reading books in no time!”

“How do you not know this, Claire?” Toby asked. “Wasn’t NotEnrique tutoring you?”

“He’s been teaching me how to speak Trollish, not read it.” Claire sighed. “Though I haven’t had to speak it much. Most of the trolls know english, so knowing Trollish isn’t that helpful.”

“Still, It’s cool that you can speak it. I’ve been around trolls for a couple months now, and I still can’t speak any Trollish.” Jim said. He glanced back up at the book Blinky was holding and groaned. “Or read it.”

Blinky shook his head. “I’ve been trying to get Master Jim to read these books since he began his training. He’s always coming up with excuses as to why he couldn’t.”

Claire and Toby snickered, and Jim blushed.

“Hey, I already have way too many books to read for school, and those are in english! Throw in an extra book with symbol letters,” Jim shrugged. “I just didn’t have time.”

“Well, now you do.” Blinky said. Jim, Toby, and Claire turned their eyes on Blinky, giving him their full attention. Blinky smiled, nodding at them. “Now, where were we…”


	11. Day 11: Distance

“Man, I miss you guys.” Jim sighed, staring forlornly at the picture that covered the cave wall. Blinky, Claire, Toby, ARRRGH!!!. He almost wished he hadn’t gone without them. What had he been thinking? He was just going to waltz in here, grab Enrique, kill Gunmar, and make it out in time for dinner? Two weeks, and he didn’t even know where Enrique was, much less where Gunmar was hiding.

Jim stood up, walking over to Claire’s picture. He ran his fingers over her stone cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I know we agreed to come here together. I know you want your brother back. I know you’ll probably never forgive me for leaving.” Tears slowly fell down Jim’s cheeks. “But I had to come alone. I couldn’t let you come, any of you. Not after ARRRGH!!!. I can’t drag you into danger. I can’t watch you die!”

Jim swiped a hand across his face, wiping the tears away. He let out a watery laugh. “Wow, I’m already talking to the walls. That didn’t take long.” He tossed a few spare twigs into the fire and laid down next to it, continuing to stare at the drawings of his friends.

“I’m going to get your brother back Claire.” Jim said. A loud roar shook the cave. Jim started to sit up, watching the door. When nothing happened, he rolled his eyes and laid back down, lowering his voice. “When I do, we’ll go to that Taco place you like Tobes. I could really use a few tacos. And Blink, maybe we can finally fine tune my vespas engine. We’ve been so busy recently…” 

Jim’s trailed off as his eyes slid closed. He’d never gone so long without talking to his mother, hanging out with Toby and Claire, seeing Blinky and ARRRGH!!!. Jim’s heart ached for them. 

“I’ll be home soon.” He murmured. “Just wait for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always says Jim was in the darklands for 2 weeks, but wasn't it two weeks at the beginning of the season, before he was captured? Doesn't that mean he spent longer than two weeks in there? Because surly all the stuff Toby and Claire did to be able to get him out didn't all take place in a day.


	12. Day 12: First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but my phone wasn't working right and I couldn't get to my computer.

“You still owe us some answers, Lake.” Steve leaned on the locker next to Jim. Jim froze, staring into the depths of his locker.

“Lake? Did you hear me?” Steve waved a hand in Jim’s face. Jim slapped it away.

“I heard you.” Jim said. “I’m just… trying to figure out how to explain.”

“Oh.”

“Can you give me until lunch?” Jim asked. “I need to run some things by Toby and Claire.”

“Okay, yeah. Sure.” Steve pushed off the locker, going to meet Eli in the corner of the room.

“I talked to Lake. He’s going to tell us when and where at lunch.”

Steve elbowed Eli, pointing at Jim as he made his way across the cafeteria.

“Do you guys remember where you ran into Toby in the woods a couple weeks ago?” Jim waited until Steve nodded to continue. “Can you two meet us there? Tonight? There’s someone you should meet. He’ll be able to answer most of your questions.”

“I’m not sure.” Eli said. “My mom-“

“We’ll be there.” Steve interrupted, cutting Eli off. “What time?”

“10 o’clock.” Jim glanced over his shoulder, waving someone off. He turned back to Steve and Eli. “See you there?”

“We’ll be there.” Steve told him. Jim nodded, giving a small wave as he departed.

“You hear that Pepperbuddy? We’re going to get some answers!”

“He said we’re going to meet someone. I wonder who it is?” Eli mused.

“Only one way to find out.” Steve said. He clapped Eli on the back as he stood, grabbing his lunch tray. “We’re going to the woods tonight!”

Steve led the way through the woods, Eli following close behind as Steve retraced the path he’d taken over a month ago. Back before he knew that trolls existed. Back when he and Eli were enemies. Back when Lake was just an annoying rival trying to hard to get attention.

“Here.” Steve said, brushing aside one last branch. “This is where I saw…” Stev trailed off as he laid eyes on the clearing.

The full moon illuminated the piles of stony debris that littered the area. Steve’s eyes grew wide as they fell on the large metal sphere laying in the center of the clearing. The bars of metal that made up the outside were rusted over. Steve peered between the bars, noting the control board inside the basket like inside of the sphere. Grass grew between the cracks in the buttons.

“It’s called a gyre.”

Steve and Eli spin around. They could just barely make out the silhouette of someone sitting on top of a large overlooking the city. The figure slid down, coming over to them.

“Draal drove it into the Darklands when they came to save me.” Jim said. “It’s just been sitting here since. We couldn’t find a good time to bring it back to Trollmarket.”

“Save you?” Eli said. “Save you from what?”

“Remember the ‘Jim Lake disease’? I wasn’t sick. I was trapped in a place called the Darklands.” Jim shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. “I went in to save Enrique. Claire’s brother.” Jim explained, seeing their confused looks. “Gunmar took me captive. I couldn’t escape.”

“Who’s Gunmar?” Eli asked.

“Basically the most evil troll alive.”

“Oh.”

Something rustled behind them and they all swiveled towards the noise.

“Apologies for my tardiness, Master Jim. Bagdwella refuses to go into her trailer.”

“That’s okay Blink.” Jim said.

Steve took a step back, hiding behind Eli. He heard Eli whimper as the large blue troll locked its six eyes on them.

Steve knew that some trolls were big. He’d seen the gathering of trolls outside in the woods. He’d even stood right next to them when he was handing out the umbrellas.

This felt different. This troll stood over him, eyes boring into Steve’s soul. Steve saw Eli begin to tremble as the troll took a step forward.

“Hello. I am known as Blinky. I assume you two are the ones Jim was telling me about?”

Eli nodded while Steve took a half step out from behind him. Blinky smiles down at the boys.

“It’s nice to meet you! I don’t think I ever got a chance to thank you for helping us out of that predicament a week ago.”

“It was no problem.” Steve said, slowly reaching out to shake Blinky’s hand. Steve let go and Eli stepped forward to shake the trolls hand.

Jim yawned and stretched. “Well, if you guys are good, I’m going to go get some rest. I was up pretty late last night.”

Blinky turned to glare at him. “You mean you were up all night, despite me trying to send you home.”

“Yeah, well…” Jim rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Goodnight!”

“Wait! You’re leaving us here?” Steve exclaimed. “With…him?” He whispered.

Blinky crossed his arms while Jim answered. “Trust me, Blinky’s not going to hurt you, and he’s the best one to answer all your questions.”

“I assure you, I mean you no harm.” Blinky said.

Steve and Eli looked at each other and nodded.

“Okay, we’ll be fine.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” Jim gave Blinky a quick hug and waved to the creepslayerz. “Goodnight!” Jim shouted , making his way out of the clearing.

“So.” Blinky said, taking a seat on a nearby stone. “Where do you want to begin?”

Steve glances back at the decrepit gyre and the piles of stone. He glanced at Eli, and they both shared a look.

“Can we start with what happened here?” Steve asked.

“And then how trolls came to America?” Eli said.

Blinky chuckled. “Of course, we have all night.”


	13. Day 13: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually the second chapter for my fic Unaccepted (nicknamed Jim's arm au). I used this day to finally get myself to update it. It's on here if you want to go read the first chapter, but basically what happens is the soothscryer more or less bites Jim's arm off. This is what happens after

Jim groaned as he came to. A bright light burning into his eyelids and he whimpered, trying to turn away from the light. He focused on his surroundings as he tried to clear his head. He heard the slow, steady beeping of a heart rate monitor, mixing with garbled voices talking by his side. The smell of antiseptic filled the air.

_Hospital._ Jim thought. _I’m in the hospital. But why?_

The voices talking beside him quieted as Jim stirred, his eyes fluttering weakly.

“Jim! Jim, are you awake?” The voice sounded vaguely familiar, growing louder as the person approached. Jim noted the worry laced in the tone as the bright light blotted out above him. A familiar scent wafted down to him as a hand gently stroked his forehead.

Jim opened his mouth, attempting to speak. He gagged as he felt a tube shift slightly in his throat.

“Hold on honey, let me get it out.” The voice soothed. He continued to gag as hands peeled tape off of his face. Jim felt a hand hold his jaw down as the tube was drawn up, a fiery hot line of pain working up his throat. The tube came free and Jim coughed, trying to curl up on his side.

“No, you can’t do that honey. Lay flat, okay?” Hands gently pushed him onto his back before coming up to continue stroking his forehead.

Jim squinted his eyes open, wincing as the light hit his eyes. “Mom?” He croaked.

Barbara let out a watery laugh. “I’m here Jim. You’re going to be okay, alright?”

“What happened?” He slurred, eyes slipping closed again as he leaned into his mom’s touch.

Barbara hesitated. “I’ll tell you later, okay? You need to get some rest.”

Jim’s forced his eyes open again, letting them adjust to the light. His mother came into view, worry and relief warring on her face.

“What’s wrong mom?” Jim asked, shaking off his drowsiness. Tears sparkled in Barbara’s eyes and she pulled back, looking away. “Mom?” Jim said, voice rising.

He tried to reach out, but his arm didn’t move. He scowled. He must have been laying on it weird and cut of circulation. Jim shifted, trying again. It still didn’t move. 

Jim glanced down in annoyance. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the bandaged stump that had replaced his arm. The beeping of the heart monitor picked up pace as memories from Trollmarket flooded in. The Soothscryer, Blinky and Toby trying to pull him free, the excruciating pain as a literal ton of rock crushed down on his arm.

“Jim? Jim!” Barbara was back at his side, tilting his head so he couldn’t see what was left of his arm. “Just look at me. Look right here.” Barbara stroked her thumbs across Jim’s cheeks, holding eye contact as she murmuring small words of comfort. Jim’s pulse slowed, tears slowly beginning to make their way down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.” Jim choked. “I’m so sorry mom.”

Barbara wrapped her arms around her son, holding him close. Jim buried his face in his moms hospital scrubs, sobbing. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Barbara soothed. She ran a hand over his hair as she tried to comfort him. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Jim, someone’s here to see you.” His mom poked her head into the room, giving Jim a wane smile. Jim forced a smile in return.

“Okay.” He said. Barbara’s smile grew as she went to get his guest.

Jim buried his face in his one good hand. He didn’t want to see anyone yet, he wasn’t ready. Jim was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his arm was _gone._ Everything was going to be different now.

“Hey, Jimbo! You’re okay!” 

Jim perked up when Toby entered the room. Maybe not everything would be different. Jim grinned as Toby ran to his side, throwing his arms around Jim.

“Hi Tobes.” Jim said. He tried to wrap his arms around Toby, painfully aware of how his stump shifted as it tried to comply.

Toby pulled back, glancing over Jim. He whistled lowly. “You look awful. How are you holding up?” He said.

Jim laughed weakly. “I feel awful, but it’s not too bad. They’ve got me on Morphine, so I don’t really feel much pain. My joints feel all weird though, like they’re stuffed with cotton.”

“Better than unimaginable pain though, right?”

“Yeah, much better.”

Toby glanced towards the door, lowering his voice. “So, uh, I talked to Blinky.”

“Great.” Jim rolled his eyes. “What does he want now?” 

He knew it wasn’t Blinky’s fault, but he couldn’t help being cross with him. It was Blinky who took him to Trollmarket. It was Blinky who was supposed to watch after him, train him, keep stuff like this from happening.

“Well, first he wanted to tell you how sorry he was.” Toby said. Jim snorted, looking away. “He really did look sorry Jim. I don’t think he wanted this to happen.”

“I know, but… it _did_ happen, and now I have to live the rest of my life with _this._ ” Jim said, gesturing to his stump, where his arm had been removed just five inches below his shoulder.

Toby put a hand on Jims good shoulder. “I’m not excusing it, i’m not. I just thought you should know.”

Jim nodded, suppressing a sigh. “What else did he say?”

Toby hesitated a moment. “He said you were banned from Trollmarket.” Toby spit out.

Jim’s eyes widened, remembering the beautiful city of rock and crystal lying just beneath the Arcadia. He’d never get to see it again.

_Why would I want to?_ Jim thought. _If they don’t want me there, so be it._

“Okay. Anything else?” Jim asked.

“One more thing. They’re trying to figure out how to unbind the amulet from you.”

Jim cocked an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“They’re trying to find a way to make you not the Trollhunter, without killing you.” Toby clarified. “Blinky’s going to keep us updated, but he said to be careful. He doesn’t think it’s going to work, and as soon as the other trolls figure that out…” Toby drew a finger across his neck.

Jim shuddered. “Great, now I’ve got to watch my back because some evil trolls might have it out for me. Noted.”

“Don’t worry Jimbo, I’m here to help.” Toby flashed Jim a metal filled grin. “I’ll watch you back.”

“Thanks Tobes.” Jim said, wiping away a tear that’d formed in his eye.

“No problem. Well, I’ve got to get home to Nana. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah. See you later Tobes!” Jim waved as Toby started to leave the room. “Hey, could you cut the light off?” Jim yelled as an afterthought. Toby gave him a thumbs up, flipping the light off as he left, the door clicking shut behind him. 

Jim sighed, attempting to pull the thin hospital blanket up to his shoulder as he laid down in bed. He adjusted the IV line, finally pushing it behind him. He stared out the window. The sky was painted a muted red and gold, turning the buildings and trees to silhouettes as the sun sank below the horizon. Jim sighed closing his eyes.

A bright blue glow permeated the darkness behind Jim’s eyelids as a slow ticking sound filled the room. Jim frowned, peeking an eye open. He bit back a scream as his eyes focused on the amulet now laying mere inches away from his face. 

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to turn over in bed. He did not have the energy to deal with this tonight.


	14. Day 14: The Fallen

War has consequences, Jim knew that. He knew that when he went to fight Bular, he knew that when Angor Rot got into Trollmarket, he knew that when he went into the Darklands alone, in a vain attempt to keep everyone else safe.

It was only a matter of time after Gunmar escaped. It felt like there was a clock constantly counting down in Jims head those weeks leading up to the battle. There was no escaping it. When Gunmar struck, people would die, trolls would die. He or his friends could die.

That didn’t make it hurt any less when they did.

It started with Draal. He was the first real, permanent casualty. Sure, ARRRGH!!! had died a couple weeks prior, but he’d come back. Draal never would. Jim would never see him again.

Then there was Vendle, killed by Gunmars servant in disguise. Usurna stabbed him in the stomach, then returned to the Tribunal just in time to send Jim to his own death. If she’d had her way, both of her main rivals would have been taken out in one day.

Many trolls died when the Eternal Night came. Jim and his friends made it out okay, but many didn’t. Jim felt the worst about those deaths. There were mothers and fathers, children even, all dead because they chose to fight, and Jim didn’t even know their names.

Jim took ragged breath as he stared at the memorial stone set up in Arcadia square. Names were carved in spirals all the way to the top, troll names written in trollish, human names written in english. His read the names going up the rock, trying to commit each to memory. These people died to help him save the world, and all they got was their name on a rock. Jim owed it to them to at least know their names.

Jim jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to find Claire standing there, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

“They knew what they were getting into.” Claire assured him. “They died defending their home.”

“But their home was destroyed, and they still died.” Jim wiped his eyes, turning his attention back to the stone. 

“Home is where the heart is. Home is wherever we make it, and i’m sure they would agree.” Claire took Jim’s hands in her own. “You couldn’t protect them all. They died fighting for what they believed in, and I don’t think they’d have it any other way.”

Jim bent down, giving Claire a quick kiss. “Thanks Claire.”

“Of course.” Claire stood on her toes, pecking Jims cheek. “Come on, it’s almost sunrise, lets get inside.”


	15. Day 15: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally didn't realize this would fit the Shakespeare prompt coming up in a few days better than the first kiss prompt, but by the time I realized it it was already 11:30 at night and I was almost done. So this is what you get instead.
> 
> For this I figured, they had plenty of play rehearsals. Technically their first kiss would be at one of those, right?

“Places, places everyone!” Miss Janeth shouted. Jim fidgeted with his hands as he joined Claire center stage. Claire glanced at him and blushed turning to watch as everyone took their places. 

“Action!” 

People began to wander the stage, holding pretend conversations and doing quick little dances, fancy masks hiding their faces. Their identities weren’t important. This scene wasn’t about them.

Claire put her mask on, tying it securely around her head. She looked up to Jim, finding he had done the same. His dark hair fell over the top of the mask, partially obscuring his beautiful blue eyes. Claire felt her throat go dry as he gave her a timid smile.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Claire’s heart pounded in anticipation as she spoke her lines. 

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this:

For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.”

“Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” Jim said. 

Claire leaned in, tilting her head up slightly, eyes closed. She felt Jim’s lips meet hers, warm and gentle. Claire knew it was supposed to be a short kiss, little more than a peck on the lips, but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. He was so warm, his lips so soft.

Jim must have felt the same. His hand came up to cup Claire’s cheek, thumb gently brushing the side of her face.

“Break it up, lovebirds!” 

Jim and Claire back, pulling away from each other. They blushed scarlet as they turned to face Miss Janeth.

“Wonderful display of love, but please keep it brief. Can’t have the audience getting bored.” 

Students snickered. Jim mumbled an apology, staring at the floor. 

“Okay. We’ll keep it short.” Claire told the teacher. More snickers erupted from behind her and she turned to glare at them.

Miss Janeth nodded. “Good. That’s the day! I shall see you all tomorrow!”

Claire smiled wryly as she passed by Jim, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek on her way out. She grabbed her bag and bolted for the door, a blush gracing her cheeks. She looked back when she reached the doors. Jim had a hand pressed to his cheek, a wistful smile on his face. 

Claire waved, pushed the door open, and went to meet her parents.


	16. Day 16: Magic

“No.” Merlin turned away from Claire, starting back after the trolls. 

“But I can do magic now.” Claire opened her hand, a small magenta flame bursting to life on her palm. “I don’t know what Morgana did to me, but it left me with power. Shouldn’t I learn how to control it?”

“No.” Merlin stated. He continued to march forward, staring straight ahead.

“Why are you being such a stubborn old-”

“I’m not looking for an apprentice.” Merlin snapped. He sighed, picking up his pace.“You saw what happened to my last one.” He muttered softly.

Claire’s lips parted in shock. It almost sounded like Merlin cared. He never showed that he cared.

“Then wouldn’t it be good to train another apprentice? One who can help right your mistakes?” Claire asked.

“After Morgana, I promised myself. Never again would I take an apprentice.”

“Please?” Claire grabbed onto Merlin’s arm, forcing him to stop. “Please, I’ll do everything you ask, just teach me how to do magic.”

Merlin stared at her, searching her eyes. He finally gave a sigh, shaking his head. He pulled away, starting back after the trolls. 

Claire sighed in defeat, watching the old wizard walk away. Just as she was about to turn around and go find Jim, she heard Merlin shout to her.

“Your training begins tomorrow night. Don’t be late.” 

A grin slowly spread across Claire’s face. She jumped, pumping a fist into the air. Then she dove into the sea of trolls, looking for her boyfriend. Just wait until he heard the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is getting worse and worse as this goes on. In my defense, I've been staying up until midnight- one am trying to get these done, so i'm really tired. I've got to start doing these earlier in the day.


	17. Day 17: Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post this yesterday, sorry. Seeing as I've already used the quoting shakespeare lines thing, I went with more of a Romeo and Juliet ending for this one. It counts, right?

“Jim?” Claire’s voice wavered as she stared down at the unconscious face of her boyfriend. His new blue skin was adorned with burns, his tan horns charred black.

“Jim, please. Wake up.” She shook him, tears welling in her eyes. “Jim, it’s over. Morgana’s gone. Just… wake up.” Her voice broke and she pulled him close, burying her face in his hair as she sobbed. 

Claire sniffled and sat up, rubbing away the tears. She began to stroke Jim’s cheek absently as her eyes searched the ground. Her breath hitched as her gaze settled on a long, pointed shard of the shadow staff. 

As if in a daze, Claire laid Jim’s body down and retrieved the piece of staff. She walked back to Jim, kneeling over his body. Claire pressed her lips to his, praying for him to come back to life. His lips were still warm, though they remained lifeless under hers. More tears slipped from her eyes as the last of her hope fled.

Claire straightened up, holding the shard over her chest. She heard Toby scream behind her, Blinky shouting for her to stop. The ground rumbled as ARRRGH!!! charged towards her, intent on knocking the shard away.

“I’m coming Jim.” Claire murmured. Giving her living friends one last smile and thrust the shard into her chest, leaving her living friends to join her dead one.


	18. Day 18: A Heart Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm tired. Here you go.

Claire stood between the Jim and Douxie, glancing back and forth between the two as tears streamed down her face.

“Please don’t make me choose.” Claire pleaded. “Please.”

Douxie stepped forward, shaking his head sadly. “Wizards and trolls are going to war Claire. It’s us against them. You’ve walked the line for a long time, but you can not do that anymore. I’m sorry Claire, but you must choose. Us or the trolls.”

“He’s right Claire.” Jim spoke up. Claire spun around to face him. “Thousands of years of animosity has led them to this point. I don’t think we could stop this if we tried.” Jim looked down, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. “Go with them, Claire. They’ll be able to continue your training. They’ll be able to keep you safe.”

“No.” Claire buried her head in her hands, breath ragged. “No, no, no!”

“It’s okay, Claire. Go with them. Don’t worry about me.” Jim said.

“Come on Claire.” Douxie extended a hand. “We need to get going.”

Claire dropped to her knees, the world spinning around her. After everything they’d been through, she couldn’t just leave Jim. But magic, the wizarding community. They had welcomed her with open arms and, even after learning she had been possessed by Morgana, they agreed to train her. 

The choice should be easy. She’d been with the trolls since she was sixteen. They were her friends and family. They were the people she had sworn to protect alongside her boyfriend.

But what about magic? The wizarding community was where she really belonged, right? She was a witch.

“Claire.” 

She looked up, meeting Jim’s bright blue eyes. She could see the tears swimming in them, barely held at bay. Jim cupped her cheek in his hand, gently wiping the tears from her face.

“This is your choice Claire. Don’t think about what i’d want, don’t think about what Douxie would want. Think about what Claire wants, okay? I’ll support you, no matter what you choose.”

Claire sniffled threw her arms around Jim’s neck. “Would I see you again?” Claire whispered. “If I choose the wizards?”

“I don’t know.” Jim confessed. He stroked her hair, holding her tight. “I don’t know what will happen, but I promise I’ll try to come see you. We’ll figure it out.”

Claire pulled back, staring into Jim’s eyes. She could see the sadness in them, but also the sincerity. Claire pulled him close, pressing her lips to his. Jim kissed her back, nearly encasing her in a hug. 

“I love you.” Claire whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

Jim stood up, pulling Claire to her feet. She took a deep breath, taking a second to compose herself.

“I’m going with the wizards.” Claire announced. Jim put his hand on her shoulder, pressing one last kiss to her forehead as he departed. 

Douxie grinned. “Come on, let’s get back to the others then.” 

He held out his hand again. Claire hesitated, then took it.


	19. Day 19: Chef Jim

“Jim!” Barbara gasped. “When did you have time to make all this?” 

The dining room table was teeming with food, ranging from pasta to shrimp cakes, waffles to steak. Barbara put her hand in the back of her chair, smiling at Jim as he came out of the kitchen. 

“Well, now that most of Trollmarket’s damage has been repaired and the trolls have settled in, I was able to leave early.” Jim shrugged. “I figured I might as well do some cooking.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Barbara hugged her son, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s eat. Can’t let all this good food go to waste.”

Jim nodded, taking his seat on the opposite side of the table. Barbara heaped her plate full of food while Jim watched, a small smile on his face. 

“You should try some.” Barbara said, gesturing with her fork. “You might like it.”

Jim shook his head sadly. “I’ve already tried. It just… doesn’t taste good.” He forced a smile. “It’s okay though, I picked up some extra silverware on the way home. I’ll go get it.”

Barbara smiled sadly, digging into her food as he went to get his. Even with his new trollish taste, he still knew how to cook and season human food to perfection. 

“Hey mom, take a look at this.” Jim stood behind the table, a goofy grin on his face, hands were hidden behind his back.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, giving him her attention. He pulled out a tinfoil taco, filled with silverware and metal scraps. Barbara laughed, shaking her head.

“Like my taco?” Jim chuckled, sitting back in his chair. He took a large bite, chomping right through the metal.

“It looks delicious.” Baraba said. She smiled, going back to her own food. It felt good to be eating as a family again.


	20. Day 20: Spanish

“Hey Claire, what does ‘carino’ mean?” Jim called.

“Sweetie.” Claire called back, rummaging through the pantry.

“What?”

“Carino means sweetie.” She selected a pack of cookies, plopping down next to Jim on the table. Between all of his Trollhunter duties and normal day stress, Jim was way behind in his schoolwork. Claire had taken it upon herself to help him catch up, explaining the things he missed and making sure he’d get good grades. Little study sessions at her house had quickly become a regular occurrence, despite her parents feelings towards Jim, which still strayed towards the negative side. 

“Huh, I think I’ve heard your mom call your dad that before.” Jim took the cookie Claire offered him, munching on it thoughtfully.

Claire chuckled. “Yeah, she likes to slip some spanish words in with her english where she can, because of our heritage.” 

“Kinda like you do.” Jim said. Claire quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing! I’ve just noticed you do it sometimes.” He finished his cookie and reached for another. 

Claire pushed the package his direction. “It’s something we all do around here. I guess I picked it up from my parents.” 

They sat in silence as Jim finished off his second cookie. He reached for a third, but Claire slid the package away.

“Nope, not until you finish that page.” Claire thought for a second. “Carino.” She added.

She smirked as Jim’s cheeks turned red. He faked a pout.

“Fine.” He sighed. Jim poured over his work, silently mouthing words to himself as he tried to discern their meaning.

“Uh, Claire?” He asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

“Hmmm?”

“What does ‘izquierda’ mean?”

Claire rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Oh Jim, we really need to work on your Spanish…”


	21. Day 21: Stronger Together

_I have to do this._ Jim thought. He stared into the inky substance filling the tub, trying to steel his nerves. He tried to tune out his friends and family pounding on the door, shouting for him to let them in. 

_But I have to do this. I have to do this for them, to keep them safe._

Jim put a foot in the tub, holding the wall for support as the world spun around him. This was it. If he did this, there’d be no going back. This was the end of his life as he knew it.

“Please Jim!” A voice cut through his fog. _Claire._ He stared at the door as she continued. “We’re stronger together, remember? That’s what being a team is about. Please let us help you! You promised you wouldn’t leave us again!”

_She’s right._ Jim shook his head, pulling his foot from the dark water. He dazedly shook the oily water off his leg and approached the door.

The door flew open the second Jim turned the lock. Everyone poured into the bathroom, surrounding Jim in a group hug. He let out a sob, burying himself in their arms. They held him tight, whispering their reassurances as he quietly cried.

Several minutes passed before Jim pulled away, rubbing tears from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He croaked. “I thought- I didn’t want-”

“It’s okay.” Barbara said. Strickler nodded in agreement.

“You let us in, that’s all that matters.” Claire said, cupping his cheek in her palm, thumb gently stroking the tears from his face. Jim leaned into her hand, covering it with his own. “Stronger together, right?” She asked. 

Jim nodded, giving her a small smile. Toby came to his side, pulling him into a hug. 

“You really scared us this time, Jimbo.” Toby chuckled sadly. 

“I know.” Jim said. He took a deep breath, pulling out of Toby’s arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I tried to do that to you guys. I-I thought it would be better, just to get it over with. I didn’t want you to feel guilty, knowing you played part in this decision. It’s a choice _I_ had to make. But…” Jim scanned their faces, a sad smile flitting briefly across his lips. “You’re right. We’re a team. You deserve to know what this does, and help me decide if I should do it.”

Jim put out his fist. “Stronger together?” He asked. Toby, Claire, Barbara and Strickler put their fists in.

“Stronger Together!” They chorused.


	22. Day 22: Guidance

“I thought perhaps Nomura and I could offer you some guidance.” Strickler said, taking a sip from his cup of tea. 

Jim blinked in surprise, staring blankly at the changelings. It took a minute for their presence in his kitchen to really sink in.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Jim exclaimed. He ripped the tea cup from Strickler's hand, pouring the drink out in the sink. Nomura frowned, studying Jim from over her own cup. Jim huffed, grabbing the cup from her hand and setting it in the sink. 

“That’s not very hospitable, is it Young Atlas?” Strinckler said.

“What’s not hospitable is the fact you two broke into my house!”

“We needed to get you attention.” Nomura told him.

“Well, you’ve gotten my attention.” Jim sighed. “What do you want?”

“We want to help train you.” Strickler said. “We heard about Gunmars escape. If you’re going to be ready, you’ll need our help.”

“I’m good.” Jim said. “I’ve got Blinky and ARRRGH!!! to train me.”

“How much time have they had since Trollmarkets fall?” Nomura asked. Jim frowned, looking down. “Exactly.” Nomura said.

“If you’re going to beat Gunmar, you’re going to have to be ruthless. There’s no talking to him, no reasoning with him. He will not hesitate to kill you.” Strickler stood up, walking towards the door. He stopped briefly by Jim’s side, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I implore you, at least consider it.”

Nomura exited the kitchen, nodding to Jim as she followed Strickler to the door. Jim hesitated, then sighed.

“When, and where?” Jim asked. Strickler looked over his shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“We will be in touch. Good night, Young Atlas.”

“Goodnight.” Jim muttered, watching as the changelings slipped out of his house, closing the door softly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda weird, but this was the first thing to come to mind when I saw the prompt. Plus, I didn't have much time to play with it because I had tons to do today. So this is what you've got for today, hope it's okay.


	23. Day 23: Young Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I really needed a few days off, so now I get to play catch up. So, I have a dog named Young Atlas, and there was no way I was passing up the chance to write him hanging out with Jim, so yeah. This happened.

“Hello, what are you doing here?” Jim smiled, reaching down to pet the large bear of a dog. Something had been barking in front of Jim’s house, waking him from his sleep. Upon investigation, Jim had found this dog sitting on his porch, looking lost. The dog seemed to be friendly, leaning against Jim’s legs as he rubbed his hands up and down the dogs side. 

Jim’s hands wandered up to the dogs neck, feeling for a collar. “Alright, let’s find out where you belong.” He said, yawning as he extricated a tag from the dogs thick white fur. He sat next to the dog, tilting the tag towards the light streaming from the window. A smile crept onto his face as he read the name.

“Atlas huh? That’s your name?” The dog almost seemed to smile at Jim, scooting closer. Jim laughed, patting Atlas’s head. “You know, I have a… friend, I guess, who calls me Atlas. Well, he calls me Young Atlas.”

The dog nosed Jim’s side with a small snort. Jim gently pushed Atlas’s head away. “Woah, don’t on slobber me!” Jim laughed. Atlas looked at him with his large, pleading brown eyes and pawed at Jim’s shoulder. Jim shook his head, rubbing at Atlas’s ears. 

“If i’m Young Atlas, what would that make you?” Jim mused. “What about Little Atlas? You like that?” Little Atlas licked Jim’s cheek. He chuckled. “Guess I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Jim stood, calling Little Atlas to his side. He double checked the address. “Looks like you live pretty close. What’d you say, Little Atlas? Ready to go home?”

Little Atlas barked, running down the street towards his home. Jim shook his head, laughing as he took off in pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope that fit the prompt. Day 1 and I didn't get this posted until- oh, it's technically the 2nd now. Oops. This is going to be harder than I thought. Well, be ready for another one later today then!


End file.
